Stand in the Rain
by Ricordi
Summary: To each their own belief. That is the role us Rozen Maidens have sworn to. Songfic


Happy New Year everyone! Here's a songfic dedicated to all of the Rozen Maidens(the original seven) using the song, Stand in the Rain.

**Disclaimer**!: I do not own Rozen Maiden. all of the characters belong to Peach-Pit. And I also don't own the song. The wonderful song belongs to Superchick.

**

* * *

**

**She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down**

No. She cannot stop now. Now that she has formulated the best plan to get all of her sisters' Rosa Mystica. In a mission, one cannot be distracted, that was her belief. She cannot be distracted by the humble offers of the Sakurada household, nor the relaxed feeling do her four sisters show at a time when they should be on guard. If she does go astray, the sole purpose of being a Rozen Maiden would be futile. Her mission, to make her medium happy, even if she knows from the start that all of her 136 plans are useless, was all that mattered. Even the idea of stooping so low, according to her pride, as to asking them for a tea party at her medium's house crossed her mind. She has to be swift. As the most intelligent of the seven dolls, the word 'slow-paced' doesn't exist in her vocabulary. If she fails to do her task, she would not know what to do.

* * *

She hates the dark. She's afraid of monsters. But most of all, she detests being by herself. No matter how many times Shinku tells her that once an era of the Alice Game has finished and all dolls have to sleep and wait for the next era, she's still afraid of the fact that she'll be in a cold place with no one to play with. No one. Alone. Those words send chills down her spine. She has witnessed several eras of the sacred battle and had experienced being placed in the case by her past mediums, all saying the same thing, "I'm sorry." Now in the current era, she has been stripped off of the right to be in the same house as her beloved medium. Despite that, she's learning how to be happy with the rest of her sisters even if she knows that one way or another she'll be alone again.

**She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**

There's no holding back. The moment she opened her eyes, she knows what she has to do. And that was fulfill her purpose, among the other six dolls, become Alice. At first sight, she is envious of her sisters because they were created almost like the Alice pictured in her mind. But no one knows the exact appearance of Alice, so that gave her some bit of hope and strength to engage in battle. With her twin, she feels safe, as if she was the one being protected, although the other is the fragile one in the outside. Within time, she learned the wonders of the outside world. Within time, her inner femme fatale blossomed. But there was one thing that time cannot erase from her porcelain heart. Loyalty. Even if the entire world is against her, she's loyal to her belief, to her Father, and even the cries of her sister cannot change that. Not that she has no care for her twin, but rather, she has a duty to fulfill, a duty that she knows well will fail.

* * *

Loudmouth. A very sharp-tongued doll. Beauty with a tang of sophistication. She only trusts her sisters, especially her twin. If she meets any human, the least damage she could do to the poor unsuspecting victim would be a direct kick to the shin. Over the years, this manner never changed, even with a good convincing from her twin sister; there would still be casualties on the humans' side. But that changed when a very stubborn human, like her, appeared in the picture. She likes him, but not as much as her father or her dear twin. She loves her counterpart even more than her creator that seeing her twin sad and beaten brings tears to her eyes. But she won't shed them. Not yet. As her sister had once said, tears show weakness. She's not weak, although she looks like it. She's strong; for she's not afraid of the consequences delaying the Alice Game by not participating would do to her.

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

The cold slap was enough to send the entire N-field into silence. Not one of them has expected this to happen. Six pairs of eyes were focused on the red hand mark forming in the cheek of the first Rozen Maiden doll. Amidst everybody else's curiosity, she knows fully well why Souseiseki slapped her in the first place. All of them are afraid, yet uncertain to what they should do. It was just about time for them to lash out and release their inner tension before they start the intended business. And that was what the azure-clad girl did, slapped the eldest sister and told her to stop messing around with their feelings.

They had gathered in the N-field with an agreement to finish the Alice Game once and for all. No team-ups, no more running away. It's time to confront and face each other.

The ethereal vortex exists for them and them alone. And not even the nonchalant rabbit can do anything about it.

**She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down **

Junk. That one word which created her being. If the untrained eye made a quick scan of her history, they would stick to the one-worded description. She had met many humans with this kind of eyes. Even within her sisters, especially the fifth. That is the reason she sticks to the 'no-medium' rule. The passing generations proved that idea wrong. If she wanted to become the ideal girl, she cannot do it by herself. She has to hack energy from someone in order to keep her porcelain appendages moving. And what better person to become her life source other than a stubborn girl who wants to die as badly as her wanting to become Alice. She hesitated for a moment, fearing that this girl would call her by the demeaning adjective. But it never came out of the human's mouth. Instead, the sickly girl ranted on about herself, calling her own self worthless, and, junk. That changed the doll's view in her. Not once had she heard a human degrade oneself. And that made her stay with the dying girl in the hospital. They may have different viewpoints of themselves; they have one thing in common. Stubbornness. Now, she has another resolve besides beating her fifth sister into a pile of dust, she will hang on to this girl no matter what.

* * *

She's happy being an enigma and having no physical materialization. She likes the thought of being unique among all of the Rozen Maidens created by their father. The only one who can strike deep, deep into their core and make them shiver with fear. This ability of hers sends joy in her entirety. Being given this chance means that she's loved by her father the most. She has been using this ability to terrorize her elder sisters, especially the twins. Her chances of becoming Alice were high until she met the eldest sister. When she looked into the first doll's heart, she knew that having a head start in the Alice Game cannot compare to being given an opportunity, a life, at the sacred battle. She realized that Father loved the incomplete doll most. More than her. She cannot hate her sister for that, so she tries to make the angel fall down, along with the rest of her sisters.

**She wants to be found  
the only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.**

The title of 'cold-hearted slave driver' appealed to her. She's not really cold-hearted, she just wanted discipline, just like the Alice pictured in her mind. She knows that by doing so, she will become Alice. She would be the sublime, pure, perfect girl. But how does one become Alice without the Alice Game? Inside the classy demeanor, she cares for her sisters' welfare quite a lot. And she doesn't want to hurt them. Her resolve: not participate in the game. She realized this when she had said those hurtful words to her elder sister that sent her too many trials and tribulations over the past eras. How could love be this hard to attain, she muses. How could her father plot all of them into pitting against each other just to gain his love? Even if it's a whisper or a touch from their father, it meant a lot for any of the dolls. But the Alice Game could not be the only way out of their suffering. She has to find a way to escape this brutal option. As the responsible Rozen Maiden that she is, she will pull through, one way or the other.

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

And now, the die is cast, all of them charging at each other with only one resolve, to end the lingering suffering all of them had been enduring and make one of them the sublime girl their creator had been aiming for all the years.

They now know the other purpose their father had given them besides achieving the title of the perfect girl.

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found**

"No one is junk. I'm not junk! Father loves me!"

"I will not run away! I want to protect too!"

"Can't we just stop fighting?! Don't do this, no!"

"I hate seeing father's distraught state. I will become Alice!"

"If the Alice Game is inevitable, so be it then."

"Don't go! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"I am a Rozen Maiden and I will prove it to you all!"

Each blow given, filled with what they believe in, proved of no remorse coming from any of the dolls, there will be no regrets, for these are the happiest moments of their lives.

"Whoever wins, be happy. Live the pride that is us Rozen Maidens."

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

As one of the two remaining Rozen Maidens took her last stand, the survivor found the welcoming light, the signal of the end of everything. Now that she has fulfilled her purpose, she won't look back. For all of them had made a sworn promise bound by seven Rosa Mysticae and can never be tarnished by any means, even if it is their own father.

"Sisters. Together, now and forever."

**.--End AlicE--.**

Tell me what you think! I'll be happy to know!


End file.
